1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to calendar devices.
2. Discussion of The Known Art
A pregnancy xe2x80x9cwheelxe2x80x9d calendar available from Corometrics(copyright) Medical Systems Inc., North Wallingford, Conn., includes a rear disk with indicia along its circumference corresponding to months and days of a year; and a smaller, concentric front disk having a number of sectors corresponding to the weeks of a human gestation term. Certain numeric data is printed within the sectors to indicate a fetus""s expected weight and length at the corresponding week.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,288 (Aug. 22, 1995) relates to a pregnancy advent calendar for informing a user of milestones of the fetal development process. The calendar includes an upper paper layer and a substrate paper layer. Rectangular tabs are cut in the upper layer to swing outward, and the tabs are labeled with numbers corresponding to the weeks of the gestation term. When a tab for a given week is lifted, a xe2x80x9cmessagexe2x80x9d from the fetus can be read.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,860 (Jun. 9, 1998) discloses a gestational calculator to fit in the pocket of a user. The calculator computes an expected due date based on an initial date corresponding to the first day of the expectant mother""s last period. The calculator may also determine a gestational age based on the initial and the current dates, according to the patent.
There remains a need, however, for a calendar that allows an expectant mother to be informed concerning the state of development of the fetus at a desired date during pregnancy, together with any important prenatal health care measures to be taken by the mother on or around the desired date.
According to the invention, a gestation calendar for use by an expectant mother includes a first sheet material having first indicia corresponding to days of a calendar year. A second sheet material is mounted to the first sheet material for relative movement and has second indicia defining successive time intervals of a gestation term of a fetus and information associated with each of the time intervals.
The information includes imagined statements by the fetus representing its development during the time intervals defined by the second indicia, with corresponding information concerning prenatal health care for the mother. When the second sheet material is positioned to align an index mark of the second indicia with a start date of the expectant mother""s last period in the first indicia, the state of development of the fetus at a certain date during the gestation term together with corresponding prenatal health care measures for the mother are conveyed by the information associated with that time interval which is aligned with the certain date in the first indicia.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, and the scope of the invention will be pointed out by the appended claims.